usoguifandomcom-20200214-history
Kiruma Souichi
Kiruma Souichi (切間 創一) is the current 21st royal leader of Kakerou and is the current main antagonist of the series. Appearance Though not at first revealed, Kiruma features almost completely smoothed back hair and a single mole between his eyebrows. Personality He continues to view that due to "God's will" or "destiny" he will keep on winning gambles. Though his behavior often fluctuates, and he is capricious enough to not know what to do at times, he often resorts to childish behavior, making jokes or refusing to take orders from others. Souichi will lose stretches of memories at a time, and has to have them reimplanted. Before the Timeline In 1998 Souichi met Madarame Baku at a bookstore where they have a gamble against each other, with Souichi ultimately losing, which was the first gamble he ever lost. Souichi becomes friends with Baku and Baku starts calling him "Hal", after the character from 2001 A Space Odessy. On April 9, 2001, Madarame Baku challenged the Leader of Kakerou, Kiruma Souichi, in the "Surpass the Leader" game. He bet on everything while Kiruma Souichi's leader position was on the line. The gamble was on how many air vehicles would fly through the surrounding area in 30 minutes. He bet that "some" air vehicles would pass, making preparations for 100 air vehicles to fly through the area beforehand. However, his preparations were read, and Kiruma had gathered his Private Army. The air vehicles never showed up, Madarame ended up losing the challenge. Madarame's life itself become the Leader's possession, but then, Kiruma didn't "feel like taking it", so Madarame's life wasn't collected at that time. From this challenge, Madarame loses "everything", and disappears for a few years. Hangman Game In the Hangman arc, Kiruma makes his reappearance behind Yakou Jouichi. having the proceeding referee refer to them as 'aliens' as a joke. He is pleased when everyone laughs, until he notices Baku and Kaji are not, a dead comrade of Sadakuni Ikki is not, and deduces that referee Nowa Mitoshi, though he and his men are not present and viewing the scene over monitors is not. Labyrinth Game During the Labyrinth Game, he is seen with Referee Touya Masateru at a golf driving range. Coin Pushing Game Souichi loses his memories at the end of the Emperor Tower arc, and starts to go to find Eba, his now deceased caretaker. Souichi is unaware that Eba is dead. Souichi runs into Oofuna Gakuhito, who needs help catching a criminal. Gakuhito starts to call Souichi by another name, "Hachina." Hachina is the name that Souichi uses outside of Kakerou. Hachina agrees to help Gakuhito. Hachina is able to defeat the criminal, Kidou, through a gamble involving a coin pushing game where coffee creamers are used as dice. Battleship Game Hachina and Gakuhito board a boat called the "Gallop." There are weapons that are being transported on this boat that Hachina and Gakuhito have to stop from being transported. Gakuhito has to play an advanced version of Battleship in a Kakerou match in order to stop the weapons from being transported. Hachina greatly aids Gakuhito in the game by finding the locations of the enemy battleships. Hachina gets into an intense fight against Voja, and receives a large injury on his leg.Category:Characters